


All Apologies

by castihelled



Series: Lovers of the Flame. || One-shot book. [3]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Break Up, Bullets Era, Depressing, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Sad, bullets frank iero, bullets gerard way, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/pseuds/castihelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard go through relationship problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> trigger: they break up. AND I DONT MEAN THE BAND.

  
It all replayed in Frank's mind. The shouting and the crying. The "I hate you."'s choked out between every sob Frank let out. It was all crystal clear in his memory.

It was all so fucking stupid, really. It started out as a friendly debate amongst the two, which lashed out into an argument. And it was a huge one. It seemed like they would never recover from said argument.

_I still haven't slept, for the simple fact that all that's running through my head is "you lost him, Frank." I'm sorry I am so god damn pathetic, and a massive waste of your time. I am sorry that I am way too much for you to handle. I'm too emotionally unstable and I can't ever seem to function anymore. I'm just sorry for every single thing I've done at this point—the good and the bad. I'm so sorry I'm a piece of shit. I am probably the most annoying person in the universe to you at the moment. You probably hate me so fucking much. I'm just sorry for everything. I love you with all of my heart. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave._

_-xofrnk._

Frank began choking on sobs once more, recalling every feeling he felt when it was all unfolding. He felt his heart chop into pieces. By the time he was finished with his letter to Gerard, he was bawling his eyes out. A few teardrops had landed on the letters he shakily wrote, causing them to smudge. He folded up the letter, and slipped it into an envelope. He set it on their kitchen table while grabbing his bag and his jacket.

Slowly, Frank walks out and away from the small apartment he would soon begin to say "It was mine and Gerard's." about.

 


End file.
